poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino vs Twilight
This is the scene how Tino fights Twilight goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (We then see as the battle rages on, Tino and Twilight lock eyes) Tino Tonitini: Your corruption must end! Twilight Sparkle: You think you can defeat me?! Absolutely not! You know. (turns into her human form) I know all the spells I'd learned! (Both draw their blades and charge at each other. They clash against each other, swinging their blades furiously) Tino Tonitini: This ends now! Twilight Sparkle: I will end you! (They get into a shoving match, trying to get an edge over the other) (Tino gets the upper hand and pushes Twilight back then fires a magic blast at her) (Twilight gets back up, but fails to notice Moon Knight appear behind her. Moon Knight grabs her then breaks her wings to insure she doesn't take off into the air) (Nightwing sees this and attacks him) Tino Tonitini: Don't do this, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You will surrender yourself to us and end the resistance! Tino Tonitini: You're like Luna, before she turned into Nightmare Moon. Twilight Sparkle: I'm the princess of friendship! I make sure there's peace in Equestria! Tino Tonitini: No you're not! You didn't bring peace in this world, you corrupt the world! (they then clash with each other) (we then cut to Nighlock still flying after Tempest. Nighlock fires multiple missiles at her, cornering her) (Nighlock then hovers above her) Nighlock: '''Tempest, let's talk about this. '''Tempest Shadow: Why should I?! So you can trick me?! Nighlock: '''No, Tempest! Listen to me! You're on the wrong side! Twilight and Princess Celestia are the enemies! Not us! We sensed the corruption coming from them and confronted them about it so we could hope to maybe treat them and get rid of the corruption. They attacked us first. We defended. '''Tempest Shadow: '''I'll believe it when I see the proof from your cold dead body!(fires a spell at him, but it clearly doesn't effect his armor) What?! '''Nighlock: '''I was hoping we could reach an understanding.(presses a few buttons on his bionic arm) I guess not. (the black of his armor suddenly changes to gray, the green of his armor suddenly changes to lime green, and the red of his armor suddenly changes to purple, revealing that he had disguised his Anti-Raven Energy/Stealth Armor as his main armor) '''Nighlock: '''A world full of magic with large levels of Raven Energy, and you think I would never come prepared for that. I'm smarter than that Tempest. (He then stuns her with his Anti-Raven energized taser) (Back with Tino and Twilight, still fighting) (The two continue clashing. Twilight punches Tino a few times, uses her magic to leap over him, continue attacking him) (Nighlock jumps down, his riot shield in hand, and slams it down on top of Twilight, knocking her to her knees) (Twilight tries to blast Tino, but Nighlock tosses Tino his riot shield, allowing Tino to block. Tino slams the shield on top of Twilight, hands the riot shield back to Nighlock, who rams it into her stomach. Twilight tries to blast Nighlock, but Tino punches her. Nighlock hands his riot shield back to Tino) '''Nighlock: Let's do this together! Tino Tonitini: Right! (Twilight blasts Tino against a wall, and tries to attack Nighlock. She fires a magic beam, but Nighlock grabs her wrist and makes the beam go upwards. He then punches her against a wall with his bionic arm. He then heads over to her, with Twilight trying to punch him, but he holds her head, pushes aside her hand, then grabs hold of the Element of Magic and begins crushing it with his bionic arm) (in defense, the Element of Magic unleashes a burst of magic that blows off his bionic arm. Twilight then blasts him from behind, and puts on her battle helmet) (Tino picks up the riot shield and charges, blocking all of Twilight's shots) (Cut to May slowly approaching Zemo) May: '''Riku may have left the Corrupted Tyrants willingly, but you warned me and Jay. Why? '''Helmut Zemo: '''I have seen my share of heroes fighting heroes. I suppose when I warned you, I guess was just tired of it. I'm getting too old to be a villain. Since this war started, many have not had a moment's peace of mind. I guess I believed I wouldn't be the only one who would benefit from the Corrupted Tyrants' victory. (we see Tino pounding Twilight in slow motion while Nighlock lays motionless nearby) '''Helmut Zemo:(voice over) Truth be told, I'm actually retired. No one or nopony should ever have to suffer this again because of blind ego. (cut back to them) Helmut Zemo: '''I knew I couldn't talk them down. Gleaming Shield and Pops already tried that. But if I could get the Rainbow Forces to get an advantage in numbers - I'm sorry you couldn't convince your brother to come with you. He seemed like a good kid. With his whole life already planned out. '''May: '''Vengeance consumed him. It's consuming them. But I'm done letting it consume me.(throws down all her weapons) Justice will come to the Corrupted Tyrants soon enough. '''Helmut Zemo: '''And Equestria will be in peace again. (May sits down next to him as they look at the view) '''May: '''But me, Riku, and Jay still have to turn ourselves in. (Back to Tino and Twilight, Tino now has Twilight against a wall) '''Twilight's AI: ''You can't beat him hand-to-hand!'' Twilight Sparkle: '''Analyze his fighting patterns. '''Twilight's AI: '''Scanning! (Nighlock gets up, raises his left arm, and fires a missile at Twilight's helmet, preventing the scanning from completing) (he picks up his bionic arm and puts it back on walks over to Twilight and puts Anti-Raven Energy cuffs on her) (Now we go back to Tino and Twilight fighting, he kicks her and then crashes to the wall as Tino approaches her) '''Tino Tonitini: It's over now, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Look, I'm sorry I became selfish back in Seaquestria and trying to steal Queen Novo's pearl, okay! Can you let it go!? Tino Tonitini: Let it go! You let corrupt control you that day! And Queen Novo was gonna help us out to fight the Storm King. But you tried to steal her pearl and she still doesn't trust us and never help us to defeat him and all of our enemies is all because of you! You should've join the "one small thing" song with us! (Gets closer to Twilight) Your corruption ends here, and now. (punches Twilight, made her unconscious) Sonic: Did we do it? Tino Tonitini: No. There's one left. And Luna is facing her. Sonic: How is she gonna face her? Tino Tonitini: We'll see. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Battle scenes